Score Piece
Score Piece's are items found throughout the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of ''Eternal Sonata]]. By playing these Score Pieces with participants throughout, the player can earn items, many of which are unique, including the EZI Free Pass needed to access the Church of EZI in the PlayStation 3 version. Playing with pieces that are a close match to the piece held by the participant will result in a B Rank and generally a weak healing item. Playing the best match gives Rank A and often nets the player a unique item, including the EZI items needed to obtan the '''EZI Worshipper Achievement on Xbox 360. Some participants value an unusual combination as well, which will often grant a unique accessory that either grants or prevents a status effect. A number of Score Pices are only found in Encore Mode and some are hidden in obscure or difficult to reach locations. Locations On your first playthrough: Chapter 1 1. In a shrine next to Salsa's house in Agogo Village Chapter 2 2. In a chest at the end of Fort Fermata, directly after the boss Chapter 3 3. In a boat outside Cantabile Inn on the path 4. In a chest in Woodblock Groves 5. In a storage room in Andante City 6. Hidden near a rock in the entrance of Andante City (you must first find a note in some boxes next to the house that triggers the event to go to the graveyard) Chapter 4 7. On a bookshelf on the Baroque Ship 8. On the bow of the Baroque Ship 9. Pirate Ship Dolce 10. In a record player in Baroque Castle 11. In a clock in Baroque Castle 12. On a desk in the Baroque City Inn 13. In a snowman at Baroque City Entrance 14. In a cave in Sharp Mountains 15. In the fireplace in the Sharp Mountain Lodge 16. In a treasure chest in Wah Lava Cave Chapter 5 17. In the back of the Ritardando Bakery (inside) 18. On the side of the Ritardando Bakery (inside) 19. In a treasure chest in Mandolin Church Tunnel 20. In a barrel in the Baroque tavern wine cellar (must trigger Dolce fight first) 21. From a merchant at the Celesta Forest entrance Chapter 6 22. Cello Tree at Cowbell Heights Chapter 7 23. Mysterious Unison Floor 4 24. Mysterious Unison Floor 9 25. Mysterious Unison Floor 12 Note: These can only be received on the first play if you backtrack before the final boss. Encore Mode Chapters 1-5 None Chapter 6 26. Play Score Piece 24 with Easygoing Flat in Tenuto Village 27. Last area in Heaven's Mirror Forest, squirrel on a tree trunk 28. Forte City Tavern, upstairs on a table 29. Forte City, near door to Inn 30. Baroque City, rescue man with dogs sidequest Chapter 7 31. Forte City, man in pain. (Note: You must talk to the old lady in the Hotel during Chapter 4 or you will not be able to get this one.) 32. Play Score Piece 19 with Disappointed Note at Cabasa Bridge (north side) Category:Gameplay Features